


All The Good Things

by Tonxi



Series: Sanvers Is Endgame - Series [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex going on about her great girlfriend, F/F, Fluff, Maggie Sawyer Week on tumblr, Sister talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonxi/pseuds/Tonxi
Summary: Maggie Sawyer Appreciation Week on tumblr:Day 1 - Favorite Characteristics and TraitsAlex going on about how great Maggie is to an amused Kara. In the end, Maggie joins them to ‘fun up’ things a little :)





	All The Good Things

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I could add to the fanfics for Maggie Sawyer Week :)
> 
> Thanks to @[queercapwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/queergirlwriting/pseuds/queercapwriting>), you motivated me into writing more often again :) Keep up the good work!

Kara sat on the couch in Alex’s appartment, pizza in hand and grinned at her sister who kept going on about some thing or other that Maggie had done – again. Not that Kara doubted that Maggie was an amazing person, she must be if Alex had fallen for her, but it was slightly hilarious to see her badass sister jabbering on and on about someone like a teenager. Then again, Alex did say she felt like one a while ago and Kara was sure she herself had sounded exactly like that when she had been a teenager. Alex had always listened then, asked deeper questions, gone through every detail about who had said what and why so Kara was the last person to steal that away from the most important person in her life.  
“… and then she kicked the dumbass right in his crown jewels and he had to shut up”, Alex finished her story from the coffee shop this morning.  
“Wow, you really don’t want to get on her bad side, huh?”, Kara answered with raised eyebrows. Apparently, some guy had made a homophobic comment when they were getting their morning coffee and Alex being new to all this hadn’t found the courage to stand up to him, but Maggie did.  
“Are you kidding me?”, Alex said. “She doesn’t have any bad sides.”  
Kara couldn’t keep in a laugh at that comment.  
“What?”, Alex wanted to know, looking completely puzzled. “What is so funny about that? The guy had it coming.”  
“No, no, Alex, that’s not why I was laughing”, Kara quickly reassured her. She was very glad that Maggie had stuck up for her sister. It was about time that someone other than Supergirl did that. “Sorry Alex, but you are absolutely adorable.”  
Alex looked even more puzzled and narrowed her eyes slightly, evidently waiting for an explanation.  
“I’m just so happy that you are happy”, Kara tried to elaborate. “You’re absolutely adorable, going on and on about Maggie the way you do. I’m just so not used to this new you that it amuses me sometimes – in a totally positive way, I swear”, she added when Alex looked more worried than happy.  
“Um, okaaay”, she finally responded. “So are you saying I should cut short the Maggie talk a bit?”  
“Noooo”, Kara said quickly. “I wasn’t saying anything like that at all. It’s just that I really like seeing you this way. Being cared for and totally in love and honestly – a bit of a mess with her.”  
Alex blushed slightly, but grinned all the same.  
“Yeah, I really am, aren’t I?”, Alex said, pulling a slightly embarrassed face. “But honestly, Kara, how could I not be? I mean, she is so brave and tough in the field but totally soft and caring too. You should have seen her with this frightened to death kid the other day. I swear, no one could even get him to talk at all for an hour and she just needed a minute with him and she had him laughing over hot chocolate. She detects so good and knows so much about people just by looking at them but she never uses it to her own advantage or against them – criminals excluded – but just knowing how much she sees that other people don’t… It’s actually slightly scary. If there is anything bad to say about her, it’s that she is too protective and selfless for her own good. I know that is totally selfish of me but I’m frightened that will get her killed one day – it nearly has a few times. And…”  
“Alex, that is not selfish at all”, Kara cut in and put a hand on her sister’s knee reassuringly. “You might not notice, but you yourself are very protective of the people around you and selfless enough to go on suicide missions without thinking about it a second time.”  
“Yeah, but I do think about these things now”, Alex said in a small voice, fidgeting with her bottle of beer in her hand. “When missions like that turn up on the agenda, I think about her. You too, for that matter, I always have, but…”  
“Alex, that’s a good thing”, Kara assured her. “There finally is a person in your life who gives you the feeling of being important, because you are.” Alex eyes snapped to her sister’s on the opposite side of the couch.  
“You are worth so much more than just your DEO work”, Kara went on. She was sure that Alex needed to hear this more often than she had in her life. This was probably down to Eliza who had always held her up to impossible standards. “You are an incredible person and that is exactly why someone as considerate, smart and loyal as Maggie would fall for you.”  
“You think, she loves me too?”, Alex asked in a small voice. Kara smiled warmly at her. Of course this was all Alex got from this pep talk.  
“Honestly Alex, have you seen the way she looks at you?”, she replied, shaking her head, still smiling.  
“God, I really do sound like a teenager, don’t I?”, Alex groaned, burying her face in the pillow laying between them on the couch. Kara laughed and stroked through Alex’s hair soothingly.  
“What’s wrong about that? You never really got to be one with me flying around your head twentyfour/seven”, Kara said in a low voice.  
“It’s not your fault, Kara”, Alex whispered out of the pillow. “You were the best thing that happened to me. I would be so lost without you.”  
Kara let that statement sink in for a few seconds. She was slightly surprised because Alex had been her anchor all these years, after the chaos of finding her home planet destroyed, trying to fit in somewhere, Alex had had her back nearly from the beginning.  
“And here I was thinking Maggie was the best thing that ever happened to you”, Kara finally answered, in an attempt to make things lightly between them once more.  
“I wouldn’t be where I am with her now without you”, Alex said, finally diving up from her pillow-in-the-face position. “I couldn’t have done this without you.”  
Alex was looking dead honest and serious. Kara smiled at her lovingly.  
“I love you too, Alex”, she whispered. “But I also love potstickers. You think Maggie could bring some with her when she gets here?”  
“Way ahead of you there, little Danvers”, a voice from the door said. The two Danvers sisters both jumped, startled.  
“What happened to you superhearing? Broken down or something?”, Maggie asked amusedly. “I think I can finally take ‘startling Supergirl’ from my bucket list then, huh?”  
Alex laughed and got up to kiss Maggie hello.  
“Pffft, I was just very distracted by your girlfriend going on and on about how great you are”, Kara replied in mock offence. Maggie raised an eyebrow and looked sideways to Alex who was actually glaring at her sister. Kara was glad that she didn’t have heat vision.  
There was a short silence between them before Maggie finally said: “Well, I hope she complimented me on my good taste in women.”  
Alex blushed slightly and Kara couldn’t help but grin at how flustered Alex still got around Maggie. Maggie herself just smiled her dimply smile at Alex and kissed her for a lingering moment.  
“Great, now you have her all smug again”, Alex hissed to Kara while Maggie plopped down on the sofa, setting the potstickers on the table there.  
“Well, I know someone who was very smug yesterday night”, Maggie just commented grinning while trying to save a few potstickers for herself and Alex before Kara could get to the bag.  
“What happened last night?”, Kara wanted to know carelessly, fully concentrating on her beloved food.  
“I don’t think you want to know”, Alex cut between Maggie who had been starting to say something, but now just laughed at Kara’s pained expression.  
“You girls are fun”, she simply stated when Kara payed way too much attention to her potstickers and Alex let herself fall down next to Maggie, groaning loudly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments are appreciated :)
> 
> You can also find me over on [tumblr: Tonxi](http://tonxi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
